Transfer apparatuses that perform article transfer operations are required to be able to handle an article (also referred to as an object) that is difficult to be held by a conventional suction-type end effector, such as an article with a markedly uneven surface, a deformable article, or an article covered with a paper bag or gift wrapping paper. In addition, it is preferable that holding apparatuses applied to transfer apparatuses can handle articles in various shapes.